


季夏(日月ver.)

by keoni_shacyou



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoni_shacyou/pseuds/keoni_shacyou
Summary: ABO警告代友發@佛佛佛佛说。另外這篇本來朋友是寫的美宣，自改成日月，並不是抄襲也不是授權改文，望周知
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 74





	季夏(日月ver.)

金容仙常常会想，一个人的外表和内在为什么会差得如此之大，甚至截然相反呢？

就比如现在

身后队友的腰动得快极了，快得她几乎没有空余的时间去多想这件事。

她不得不把整个人的重心放到化妆台上才不会无力而倒下去，文星伊双手扶着她的腰，腿间的腺体在她的生殖腔内进进出出，不少淋漓的汁水儿都被带到台面上汇集成一滩小小的水洼。

“欧尼要专心啊。”

文星伊突然扳过她的头，愣神间一个轻巧的舔吻就落在了她的嘴边，进而舔弄着上颚那一小片皮肤，把金容仙舔得晕晕乎乎的，再也没多余的氧气去供大脑想这些无关的事。

文星伊最终还是选择渡了些氧气给金容仙，毕竟过会还要上台，她可不希望队长因为大脑供氧不足而出了差错。  
全身的感官都变得迟钝，唯有身下一处格外清晰，金容仙无力地趴在桌子上，大脑混沌间年下的嗓音却突然在耳廓边响起。

“欧尼，你看镜子。”

没有听清身后人大致说了什么，却在听到姐姐时下意识抬起头，也算是应了文星伊的话。

抬起头瞬间，金容仙愣住了，面颊上火烧云般的红一直绵延到眼角，小扇子般分明的睫毛上挂着几颗细碎的泪珠，平常爱笑的圆圆大眼睛此刻正无神地盯着镜子里正在与队友做爱的自己，唇光洌滟，  
————没办法再描述了，金容仙羞愤地闭上了眼。

“很好看啊，欧尼为什么要闭眼呢。”

文星伊不紧不慢地抽出腺体，绕着穴口打转，内里的湿滑液体一时失去了阻碍，一路畅通地滴落到桌面上。  
文星伊扶在腰身的手逐渐往下，手掌很快盛了一小滩透亮的液体，均匀地抹在年上弧度完美的腰臀上，又拿手指蘸了少许，探入金容仙微张的唇中，两根手指夹着滑软的舌，再微微按压舌根模仿性交的动作，在嘴里进进出出，直到金容仙将指根都吮得干干净净才抽出手指。

“欧尼自己的味道怎么样呢？”

“唔...文星伊你...混蛋...”

大脑中昏昏涨涨，生殖腔道自从文星伊抽出后就不断收缩，偏偏她的腺体还好死不死喜欢在穴口边缘打转，时不时在阴蒂上戳弄一下。  
甬道不断挤压着妄图能够夹住什么，深处不断涌出想要被狠狠进入的求欢液体，持续的空虚和麻痒不断啃噬着理智，腰身已经在不自觉地往后够，去寻找那个能够让自己得到满足的物体。

文星伊低头看了眼金容仙泛着水光的臀部不断企图向自己这边靠却总也找不到正确的进入口，自己先前抹在上面的体液便渐渐沾到衣物上，洇出深浅不一的痕迹。  
文星伊不动声色地又退了少许，避开了金容仙求欢的身体，反而缓慢下潜到她身边，微探舌尖勾勒出耳廓的模样，末了轻嗟一口红透的耳垂。

“欧尼啊我衣服被弄湿了呢”

“要不要道歉一下?”

“容仙欧尼乖乖的话有奖励哦~”

即使这个时候也不忘说敬语，文星伊确实是个有礼貌的队友，如果忽视她现在的所作所为的话。  
但众所周知，在上面总是有道理的，即便是敬语也透着一股不容反抗的意味，再传到与意志力苦苦对抗的金容仙耳中，就成了军训教官发出的号令。

“对不起....求你给我...给我...飘里…”

无意识地说出了“求”这个字眼，文星伊眉毛挑了挑，这可没要求，那既然容仙欧尼超额完成目标，自然也要相应地多给一些。

无意间瞟到墙上的钟，还有不到一小时就要上台了，得赶紧啊。  
那好吧，文星伊如是想着。

微微调整一下位置，毫无预兆地一挺而入，内里层层软肉争先恐后地吸附上来却跟不上腺体挺进的速度。  
金容仙被这突如其来的大动作操弄出声，随之紧紧咬住下唇，理智回笼告诉她这是后台，不是在外出的酒店也不是在她们的小公寓，不可以，不可以让别人听见。

文星伊给的太多也太快了，快到她整个身子都被迫趴在桌上来承受这一切，死死咬住手背却还是有少许闷哼从唇边溜出。金容仙能够感觉到甚至是描述出正插着她的那根腺体的形状。

生殖腔口被撞开的omega本能的恐惧使甬道不自主地收紧了，文星伊憋了憋劲儿，俯下身去亲吻金容仙的嘴角。

“不会的，不会射在里面的，容要放松啊。”

听见熟悉的声音，内心最深处的信任使正在被侵犯的omega尝试放松自己的生殖腔。  
察觉后文星伊便不再留力，腺体熟稔地找准内里稍稍凸起的一小块软肉变换着角度去撞击，唇舌也毫不放松，将她细碎的呻吟声统统咽下腹中，在甬道收缩到前所未有的紧绷前及时抽出腺体，随即将白浊射在姐姐绷紧而微微显出肌肉线条的小腹上。

对于金容仙来说，高潮来得汹涌而又内敛。过长的余韵使整个身子都微微颤抖着，逐渐有液体滴滴答答地落下来，弄得化妆台上狼藉一片。  
文星伊顺手挑了一点在两指间分开，举到尚处失神状态的金容仙眼前晃了晃，体液被拉成银丝在指尖颤颤巍巍地吊着。

欧尼今天好像格外多啊，是后台太紧张了吗？也不对...反正每次都很多。

文星伊收起那些有的没的，抱起软绵的金容仙去做了清理，换上打歌服。  
丁辉人蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来拽着她们，“容仙欧尼？飘里欧尼你们在这里吗？还有三个就到我们啦。”金容仙定了定神，重新扬起一个有点傻气的笑容，

“星伊呀，快准备上台吧。”

——————————————————————

这个月的打歌舞台结束后，公司很难得地给四姐放了两天假，金容仙拒绝了丁辉人和安惠真的逛街邀请，理由是想在家好好睡两天放松一下。

对，她把和文星伊一起租的那个小公寓叫“家”，虽然不常住但边边角角都很干净，这也归功于某alpha的洁癖强迫症。她们还一起养了一只柯基犬叫大发，平时没有空时就寄养在首尔的宠物店里。

金容仙率先往沙发上一躺，眯着眼看文星伊一手拎着肉骨头一手拎着刚刚从超市买回来的食材。文星伊转过身放下手上的东西，把门带上后转身就去了厨房。

“大发这个月有没有想妈妈呀~”

柯基跳上沙发在她怀里蹭了好一会，打着呼噜享受着金容仙的抚摸。  
金容仙把它放到地板上随它去耍，轻手轻脚地绕到了文星伊的背后，刚想上手作乱，就不料防被早有准备的alpha塞了一颗洗好的樱桃。

“文飘里你！...唔唔...！”

文星伊发誓她只是觉得自家女友吃东西的样子太可爱了，原本就鼓鼓的脸颊肉被樱桃塞得更鼓了，像一只生气而鼓起整个身子的小河豚，才忍不住又塞了几颗的。  
这下好了，原本就不大的口腔被几颗殷红的樱桃给塞得满满当当，嚼也嚼不过来，樱桃的汁液总是丰沛的，一些小嘴盛不住的就顺着嘴角流了下来。

文星伊见状用指腹轻轻拭去，可不断有更多的红色汁液顺着嘴角蜿蜒向下，划过白皙脆弱的脖颈，在倒八字的锁骨与斜方肌之间的那一小片阴影凹陷处打了个转就继续往下，没入那沟堑之中便了无踪影。

“看什么呢？”  
清冷的嗓音在耳边响起，主唱大人不知何时已全部咽下。随手抽了张纸巾擦了下嘴角和樱桃走过的地方，挑了挑眉等待着她的解释。

文星伊在她嘴角落下一个温柔缱绻的吻，复舔了舔中间那颗泛着晶莹光泽的唇珠，rapper低缓的声线传入耳中

“在看我的漂亮傻瓜。”

金容仙瞥了她一眼，面无表情地转过身去，唇角却悄悄带上一丝笑意，她端起那盘洗好的樱桃，拿起几个塞入文星伊口中。  
文星伊也不反抗，仍目光如水般温柔看着她，金容仙塞一颗她便接受一颗，吃的多了就吻住她，将口中甘甜的汁液与金容仙一同分享。

夏天总是滚烫的，即使立了秋，空气中暄热的暑气也久久盘旋在四周而不散。趁着昼长夜短的日子尚未过去，白日宣淫也顺理成章变得合乎情理。  
夏日的夜晚是只美丽的精灵，它慵懒却又过分胆小，因此人类学会了尊重它，白天就成了最佳选项。

金容仙也不知道事情是如何发展到这一步的，她们最初只是像任何一对情侣之间一样，煤气灶上的锅尚还在烧。  
她们放着色香俱佳的佳肴不管，却吃樱桃吃得满室生香。  
完整的果肉逐渐在她们的唇舌间破碎，也不知道到底咽下没有，总之口腔空了时就会再衔一颗，如此反复，过不多时一盘樱桃竟也所剩无几。

两个人踉踉跄跄，一路拥吻着从厨房到客厅，她们摸索着一块滚到沙发上，红色汁液弄得两人身上都黏糊糊的，不过没关系，会舔干净的。金容仙心想。

正如她所料，年下湿乎乎的吻落在每一处散发着香甜气味的地方。从最源头的唇角开始，掠过线条柔和的下颌，复而绕到隐隐透着跳动青筋的脖颈。  
容平时的天鹅臂果然没有白练啊。小孩不由得发出感慨。  
金容仙仰了仰头，方便年下有更多的动作。留下印记也没关系的，近两天估摸着都不会出门。  
黑金来看的话也没什么关系，她和辉人也好不到哪去。金容仙心里如是想着。

年下薄薄的嘴唇覆在主唱大人的脖子上，轻轻啃咬着这一片脆弱的皮肉，颈动脉就在唇边，只要稍一用力就会破裂。然而rapper只是用高挺的鼻梁碰了碰。  
金容仙觉得有些干了，咽了咽口水，喉头那一小块的皮肉被牵扯了瞬，马上就被alpha啃噬其中。

文星伊虔诚地亲吻着姐姐身上的每一寸领土，本就白皙的皮肤经舔舐过后更是覆上一层洌滟的水光。  
不知何时文大骑士就已攻掠到了心脏地带，她侧耳去倾听敌人的鼓声，心跳急促的跳动表示着主人此刻的心绪纷乱。  
金容仙的身段极好，要哪有哪。最近的举铁更是增添了一分力量美感，星星点点的浅红印记点缀着这一幅十六世纪的油画。

夏天已经快要结束了，可夏天的风却还是一股子燥热的劲，吹得人心烦意乱。事实上窗帘被拉得严严实实，也并没有什么能溜得进来。

金容仙觉得真的热了，中暑般的眩晕笼罩着她，小腹处有一团火不断地在燃烧。她主动低下头去亲吻她的爱人，她的队友，她的妹妹，她的alpha，她的文星伊。  
文星伊含了一小口水渡给金容仙，又顺手摸到不知道在哪的空调遥控器打开，21°的凉风尝试着缓解室内淫靡又膻腥的气味儿，却只能使两人的身子更加火热。

两腿间早已泥泞不堪，金容仙甚至能感觉到大腿内侧的肌肤都沾上了不少黏腻的液体。  
她有些不耐了，尽管alpha的前戏足够温柔，可她现在不想，她现在只想要被她的年下贯穿，一直到灵魂深处。  
文星伊最后在小腹上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，手指下探，果不其然，Omega的穴口湿的不成样子。她轻蘸了一点，伸到容面前向她展示。

“容今天很敏感哦。”

可能是太久没做的缘故吧，长期处于打歌的高强度状态中，上一次和容做好像还是在后台的化妆间，可那一次也很短暂地结束了，根本没有尽兴嘛。  
金容仙渴得厉害，无暇去管年下的恶趣味，主动牵着文星伊的手一路往下，将alpha的指尖摁在自己不断吐露着黏液的穴口。

有时候文星伊也会难得的令人讨厌，指尖在穴口打着转儿，拇指轻轻摩挲这那一小粒充血的凸起，换得主唱大人绝美嗓音发出的难耐声音和流得更加欢快的液体。  
探入一个指节，火热的内里紧紧吸吮上来。向里推进直至指根都没入，手指小幅度地动作着，有意无意地去轻蹭甬道侧里的一小块凸起。  
omega开始小声呻吟着，腰身随着她的动作小幅度摇摆。一根指头是远远不够的，两指，三指，直到塞不下更多为止。  
多年的默契使得文星伊对金容仙的身体了如指掌，即便现在在她身体里的并不是自己的腺体，也可以让金容仙爽到失神。

手指的好处是更加灵活，文飘里每一次都会有意无意地剐蹭那处凸起，时不时还恶趣味地按压那里，这时就会收获主唱大人一个稍高一点的音调，只不过对于队内的高音担当来说，这可能跟平时说话的音调没什么两样。  
甬道不断收缩着，这是快要高潮的前兆。指节完整地没入又完整地抽出，在即将到临的一刻拇指狠狠按住了之前无暇关注的阴蒂。使得这个小高潮来得更加汹涌，甬道深处的液体流得很欢快，泡得文星伊手指有些起皱。

文星伊总是知道如何使自己快感最大化，金容仙在高潮来临的一刻想。她有些颤抖，那里还处于高潮的余韵之中。  
文星伊抽出手指，抹了一把液体到自己的腺体上，扳过金容仙的身子，将她的手牵到自己的腺体上。

“你看，它也很难受呢。”

金容仙白了她一眼，缓慢撑起身子，殊不知刚刚高潮后的omega全身还泛着情欲的红晕，眼角的通红自然也没褪去。  
那一眼在文星伊眼中可谓是风情万种，血气上涌，腺体翘得更高了。

文星伊与金容仙调换了位置，金容仙嫌蹲着会发麻，干脆跪在柔软的地毯上，文星伊正襟危坐在沙发上，可高高抬起的腺体暴露了她实际的心思。  
文星伊的腺体并不似那些黄文肉文中所描写的什么紫色黑色那般狰狞恐怖，约摸是女性alpha的缘故，腺体柱身十分白净，顶端微微带着点粉，青色血管在一层薄薄的皮肉之下乖巧待着，看起来相当干净，甚至有点漂亮，金容仙想。  
omega软若无骨的小手覆上年下尺寸可观却并不显得可怖的腺体，修长的手指握住柱身，时不时滑过隐约可见的血管。  
文星伊的腺体在金容仙刻意的撩拨下更胀大了几分，光是手好像已经不足够。文星伊指尖撩起落在金容仙耳畔的发丝，滑过她的脸，最终落在金容仙微张的唇瓣上，暗示已再明显不过。

“亲亲它...欧尼亲亲它...”

年下有些着急地送了送胯，金容仙俯下身亲吻年轻alpha白净的腺体，进而含住整个顶端。整个含入是不太可行的，尽管如此金容仙还是努力地吸吮更多的地方，手指也没有停下动作。

rapper低沉的喘息回荡在室内，指尖插入身下姐姐的发丝。金容仙吞吐着愈发火热的腺体，感受着它的跳动，刚刚经过一轮性事的身体又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“好了...欧尼可以了...”

年下隐忍着将腺体从口腔中抽出，主唱大人的嗓子是全团的宝藏，不能因为自己使它受损。这一点文星伊相当清楚。  
金容仙身下又开始滴滴答答地滴落着液体，她被放在书桌上，重力作用下，液体顺着穴口往下，流过会阴，没入挺翘的臀缝当中。  
文星伊有些惊讶，从前到后，金容仙整个人湿的不成样子，随即开心地笑了，亲亲omega的眼角。

“容很喜欢我呀。”

金容仙扭了扭身子，模模糊糊地嗯了声，穴口一张一合地收缩着，想要些什么来填满。

“容仙欧尼是水娃吗，怎么这么多水。”文星伊笑着抹了一把体液到金容仙的小腹上，光亮的肌肤上线条更加明显。

“呀...”

金容仙头一次听她说这种话，有些羞恼地抬了抬腿，想踹一脚不正经的年下，却反而被年下握住了脚踝。  
其实文星伊也忍了很久了，微微调整了下角度，腺体结结实实地整根没入，omega长久的空虚突然得到满足，身子哆嗦了一下，一小股液体浇在文飘里的顶端。  
文星伊皱眉，金容仙咬得她太紧，使她可活动的范围太小。她俯下身去舔吻姐姐的嘴角，舌头滑入口腔中渡给对方氧气，舔砥着口腔上部的一小块皮肤。  
感受到omega下身有稍微放松的趋势，腺体趁机开始动作。日夜相处的这些日子里，文星伊早已熟稔金容仙的每一个敏感点，在带给omega愉悦的同时不忘照顾上身挺翘的胸乳。

文星伊是很喜欢金容仙的身体的，明明紧到连多一根手指都容纳不下，却能够承受住她腺体的大幅度地操弄。

就比如现在她能够感受到金容仙内里的一层层媚肉火热地吸吮着她的腺体，进出之间带出不少液体，沾湿了两人的身体。  
常年练舞的Omega的腰肢是相当柔软的，可以胜任任何文星伊想要的姿势。于是alpha捞起队长纤细的脚踝，将金容仙整个身子折了起来，膝盖都快要碰到胸口。

她很清楚这个体位能够深入到哪个位置，果不其然金容仙的身子有些颤抖，下面那张嘴儿咬得更紧了。  
文星伊低头去看，自己的整根腺体已经完全没入，omega紧绷的小腹上隐约可见它的形状。

“容，你看。”

金容仙仰起头，费力地瞟了一眼，随即羞到不敢睁眼。

太过分了，她想着。被队友在书桌上捅出形状，这种事情怎么想都令人耳热，更何况还是身为当事人之一的金容仙。

文星伊轻笑，托起姐姐的臀瓣，径直将她抱起来在室内走动。金容仙的双腿紧紧勾在文星伊纤细的腰身上，双手勾着年下脖子，脸庞埋在她的肩窝处，无力去承受这一切。  
腺体在走动过程中由于重力作用并没有滑出，反而不断撞击着omega最深处的柔软，一下又一下，结结实实地，撞在金容仙飘在云端的灵魂上。

年下的体力总是很好，即使一边抱着她姐一边操着也不会太累。但年上可就不一样了，先不说这个抱着的姿势有多深入，每一次走动，腺体都几乎快要撞开生殖腔口，那种快要将她淹没的快感时刻包围着她的每一处感官。

太多了，她想。

其实是有声音的，肉体撞击的声音，年上止不住的细碎呻吟声，液体被搅动的声音，种种。还有空调努力工作的轻微轰鸣声，但金容仙一向是羞于提这些的，她干脆含住文星伊的唇与她接吻。

站姿的好处是想在哪里就在哪里，金容仙被抵在巨大的单面玻璃上承欢。二十六层的高度不必担心被任何人窥见，当初一起逛宜家时文星伊一眼相中了它，现在看来使用率确实不低。

金容仙脑中昏昏涨涨的，文星伊在身后扶着她凸起的胯骨，腰动得快极了。内里的每一处敏感点都被碾过，全身的感官都汇集到身下一处。  
腺体的每一次抽动都带出大片淋漓的汁水儿，有些滴落在地毯上，有些飞溅到alpha的小腹上，更多的是顺着金容仙的大腿内侧流下。  
她快要站不稳了，不得不把更多的身体重心放在倚靠的这面玻璃上。

说实话文星伊买的这面玻璃质量实在上乘，她隐约可见地面上的人都小成了一个个点，使金容仙想起了高中物理老师所说的质点。没有形状，什么都没有，仅仅被定义为一个有质量的点。

那她呢？也只是一个点吗？文星伊呢？她们现在所做之事是两个质点可以完成的吗？  
这个问题显然不适合现在思考，文星伊很快发现金容仙的不专心所在，她有意向上顶了顶，俯下身去在金容仙耳边喷洒气息。

“在想什么呢。”

“你...慢点。”

“是在担心被看见吗?”

“欧尼的身子这么美，只有我一个人能看。”

金容仙原本就快烧起来的耳朵热得更厉害了，下身不自觉地收缩了一下，闭上眼不再去想那些有的没的。  
真讨厌，她想。明明不是第一次这样做，却还是喜欢说这些令她耳热的下流话。

文星伊顺着金容仙的肩膀一路顺着光滑的背沟舔吻下来，留下一路星星点点的属于她的痕迹，最终停留在臀瓣上方一点的两个凹陷的腰窝处。

都说腰窝是人类最性感的地方，文星伊想是的。汗液有积留在那里一点点，折射出一点洌滟的光。她突然有些嫉妒，嫉妒那些汗液能够安然地停留在金容仙的腰窝处。  
于是她俯下身去，舔掉那些占据年上身体的液体。金容仙轻颤了下，她不明白为什么年下突然开始舔砥她的腰，弄得她麻麻痒痒的。

年上轻微地扭了扭腰，却不料想带动了一直兢兢业业工作的埋在体内的腺体，下腹又一股热流流下。  
文星伊捞起金容仙的腰，直直地找准最深处那一点反复撞击，甚至时不时还稍微旋转研磨一下。omega的身子早被她操开了，腰身全靠本能去追逐alpha的腺体。尽管如此并不妨碍内里的穴肉紧紧吸附着年下的柱身，甚至抽出时还会带出来一点。

金容仙被她撞得说不出话来，只能发出一个个无意义的单音节。她能感觉到快感在一层层堆积，过不多时就会将她推上顶峰。  
文星伊的腰快速动着，手上也并非全然不顾其它地方。将早已充血挺立的乳首夹在指间，手掌覆在整个柔软上，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个个指印。  
上下两处敏感同时被侵略，金容仙早已溃不成军。高潮来得汹涌又绵长，她仰直了头却发不出一个音节，只好闭眼颤抖着接受这一场情潮。

文星伊却丝毫没有放慢动作，她不断将金容仙推上更高的顶峰，在感受到大股液体浇下时，alpha猛地挺身，突破开omega的生殖腔口，随即释放出自己的精液，和容的液体一起，逐渐填满omega的生殖腔。

金容仙哆哆嗦嗦的，承受着来着年下alpha的液体，她快要站立不住，全靠文星伊的手捞着才没倒下去。文星伊将她抱起，依然没有抽出腺体，大量的液体被堵在体内不得出来，胀得金容仙有些难受。

“...拔出来。”

金容仙的声调带着一股高潮后的慵懒和沙哑，仿佛文星伊只是她花钱买的一个鸭而已。年下此时并没有听从欧尼的命令，反而按了按鼓起的小腹。

“容你看，它鼓起来了呢。”

“内射这么多，说不定会有一个宝宝哦。”

按压时金容仙没忍住呻吟出声，失禁的错觉差点再次摧毁她的防线。  
队长娇嗔地看了年下一眼，“说什么呢，怀孕了我俩可就完了。”

文星伊缓缓抽出腺体，大量液体从omega腿间流出，在地上留下一片水渍。刚刚释放过的腺体虽有些疲软尺寸却并没有减小。ao的发情期可不是仅仅一次性事就能够解决的，金容仙的身体红潮还未褪去就再次泛起。

她勾住alpha的腰，蹭了蹭年下有再次抬头趋势的腺体，笑得开心极了。

“去床上吧?”

做到最后金容仙已经不记得自己高潮了多少次，只是下意识地跟随着文星伊的动作，最后脱力昏睡过去。  
醒来时家里浓郁的信息素味久久不散，到处都有她们疯狂欢爱的痕迹。厨房，沙发，墙壁，浴室...那些记忆片段一个个出现在眼前。这场疯狂的性事的直接后果就是金容仙起来时浑身酸痛，身上布满了文星伊种下的痕迹。

文星伊拉开一点窗帘，阳光肆无忌惮地从缝隙中透过进屋，晒在地板上，晒在床单上，晒在两人潮湿赤裸的脊背上。空调已经开到了最大，还是驱散不了那股甜蜜又腥膻的气味。

金容仙挑起一小截文星伊的紫发，看着她的眼睛，满意地从里面看到了自己。往她怀里钻了钻，脸埋在年下的颈窝处，在文星伊以为她已经睡着了时，金容仙闷闷的声音从下方传来。

“飘里。”

“嗯？”

“如果我怀孕了的话，你要对我负责。”

文星伊低头亲了亲金容仙金色的发旋，环绕着金容仙的手臂收紧了些。

“好，我负责。”

THE END.


End file.
